Promise
by blackvelvet-smile
Summary: Hitomi has returned to Gaea! Sequel to Wish. NEW ENDING!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne.

Promises: Chapter One

Silence weighed heavily in the room. Her parents sat on the couch a grave look on both their faces; she sat opposite of them in a chair. She liked this chair, memories of jumping in it when she was a child reaching high up into the air trying to touch the ceiling of her home.

"Hitomi, are you sure about this." Her mother began tentatively her hand clenching tightly around her husband's. "Quitting school so suddenly and coming back home. Your father and I are more than pleased with your decision to come home but, we have to think about your future."

Hitomi smiled at her mother. "I know mother, I love you and father but I want to take a break for a while. I think I jumped into it all a bit quickly and I didn't want the two of you to worry about me when the school sent word of my withdrawal."

The long silence in the room was agonizing for her as she watched her fathers scowl deepen and her mothers forehead wrinkle a little more. "We're just worried about you dear."

"I know mom." She whispered smiling a little and standing. "I'm sort of tired. The flight was really long." Her gaze flicked up to the clock on the wall. "It's nearly one a.m. Dad I'm sure you have work tomorrow."

He nodded motioning for Hiromi to stand up guiding her out of the room. He paused before disappearing around the corner. "I hope you know what you're doing Hitomi."

She couldn't meet his gaze it was impossible to do, all the while she told them about what happened to her in college and how she just felt over whelmed with it all. He kept a look of hardened disappointment on his face; it did nothing to soothe the knot that had formed during the flight as she stayed awake the whole time thinking of a way to tell her parents that she was going back to Gaea. A place her father adamantly detested her speaking of.

Sighing heavily and running a hand through her hair she made her way quietly up the stairs of her old house and into her room. Glancing around the cream colored room she noted how the paint had faded over time around posters that were no longer there. The few belongings she'd taken with her to school sat in the boxes in the middle of the floor. Her mother had made her bed after she'd called from the air port.

With a groan Hitomi did a face plant into the soft covers. Her mind drifting slowly, how was she going to tell them? Should she tell them at all or would they believe her at all? Turning over her green eyes scanned the ceiling. "I don't know what to do Van." She said aloud, blinking rapidly she tried to keep tears from forming. "What if I can't come back to you? What if you…" She couldn't finish the thought. Images of Van standing aside another woman laughing smiling, it all made her nauseous. "No." She said firmly. "I will go back. I have to go." One word entered her consciousness, that word of safety, confidence, understanding and love. "Home. I have to go home."

Snuggling under the covers of her bed the knot of fear was somehow gone the second she realized it. Fanalia, no Van was home and she had to be there no matter what. Hitomi began to drift off slowly tomorrow she'd try, tomorrow she'd go home. From somewhere inside she felt warmth and then a small whisper as a sigh of contentment escaped her. Tomorrow would be the beginning.

"You're telling me you're insane." The thin red head said waving her hand around in the air. Yukari Uchida sat across from Hitomi, in the café. "You think you're going to go back to a place that you dreamed of in the first place."

"You were there Yukari!" Hitomi said firmly her hand banging into the counter, drawing the attention of nearly everyone in the establishment. Hitomi hushed her voice leaning in closer to her friend. "You were there. You saw what happened, the dragon, the light, Van. How can you say that it was a dream?"

Yukari sighed and leaned back in the chair sighing. "Because Hitomi."

They fell silent Hitomi stared out the window, she had a knit cap on and long sleeves pulled over her hands and wrists. Yukari sipped at her coffee slowly, wearing a long sleeved shirt as well an American brand name scrawled across it. "It doesn't matter." Hitomi straightened up playing with the remnants of the paper that had covered the straw of her soda. "I know what happened to me. I know what I have to do."

"And that's go back to a world where Prince Charming lives and live happily ever after?"

Hitomi's scowl deepened. "I should have never told you."

Yukari reached over and grasped her hand. "Hitomi."

"I have to go." She said, standing and putting on her jacket. Yukari stood too reaching for her friend. "I'll talk to you again soon." She hugged her friend and they both exited the small diner Hitomi waving to her long time friend as she walked away.

There was a slight breeze that swept through the trees pulling a few of the soft yellow leafs down and swirling across a orange hued sky. Hitomi's feet stood on the maroon pavement of her old high school track field. "This place you dreamed about?" Yukari's words echoed in her head as she stared at the one hundred meter mark. A gentle breeze moved her hair and she closed her eyes emptying her mind. "Hitomi." Someone whispered in her mind.

Crouching down, Hitomi Kanzaki cleared her mind. "Now give it everything."

"GO!" Reverberated in her ears and Hitomi's feet lifted off the ground; running with extreme vigor. She passed fifty meters, the defined white line growing closer and closer. "Van!" Her mind called out as she neared the mark, passing over it with ease, slowing to a stop bent over breathing heavily.

She stood up straight looking at the sky she closed her eyes. "Van." She whispered. Hitomi could feel a small twinge in her stomach as she stood eyes closed. She felt lighter for some reason, opening her eyes she saw nothing but a pale blue around her; her feet lifted from the ground filling her with a sensation of fear and happiness. Today was the day.

______________

Hello kittens.

It's a new year and I'm as swamped as ever. I've actually been working on this extremely short chapter for the past two months, but I have the whole story mapped so it shall go well. This story is the sequel to "Wish". Read that if you have not because these two will tie together.

If you read this, review. Even if you didn't like this. Improvements and feedback are welcomed.

Thank you all so very much!


	2. Chapter 2

Promises: Chapter Two

Dirt tasted horrible. It was a conclusion Hitomi made as she pushed herself up from the forest floor. Her arrival on Geae was almost the same as when she'd first arrived, painful. She'd been dropped from about two feet in the air flat on her face. When her eyes cast on the familiar skyscape after wiping the dirt from her skin she couldn't help the sigh the escaped her. She was back.

'_I wonder if he even wants to see me.'_ She thought to herself frowning the second it crossed her mind. "Oh now I think about something like this! Jeez Hitomi." Her voice took on that motherly scolding tone that was so familiar. Her parents; they'd be furious when they found out she'd disappeared again. Pushing the thought away she had other things to worry about at the moment, she took in her surroundings. Trees. Trees. Bush. Really big tree. Hitomi groaned wishing in hindsight that she'd though of a way to make it to the Fanalian capital before she rashly ran down the track.

Taking a seat in the dirt she began to think. How could she find her way out of a forest on another planet when she didn't even know what direction Fanalia was in? Reaching up she pulled the knit cap off her head for a moment scratching an itch on the back of her head then replacing the cap snuggly. Dousing. Once more she cleared her mind, emptying out the small twinge of fear at being in the middle of a wood filled with earth dragons, pushing aside the guilt of not telling her parents she was coming back, concentrating on her urge to find that raven haired maroon eyed man she needed.

Something flickered behind her eyes, behind her; turning around Hitomi began to walk. Careful to look at the ground as she did so not to trip over branches and sticks lying about not to mention the plants in the area, she did not want another episode of infection like when she'd first come. After walking a ways through the trees, her hands out stretched in front of her Hitomi heard a deep growl that made her freeze. She could hear water, and a rattling noise, people talking; then another deep growl like water coming through a drain pipe; it was big. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end when a blast of moist hot air cast over her back, slowly turning she came face to face with a green land dragon.

Its gold eyes stared at her unblinking, unmoving; the breath hitched in her throat. The way its eyes glowed in the dark, she knew it was enormous it stood there staring at her its head lowered almost to the ground and still Hitomi did not move. The rattling noise was getting closer, as was the chatter of men; still she did not move, another blast of hot air escaped the beast's nostrils along with a low pitched growl. The creature blinked once, twice then to Hitomi's great surprise turned and began to walk away; its enormous body rustling the trees, causing a heavy thud as its feet hit the ground and a gravely sound while its scales brushed against trees. She finally let go of the breath she had been holding onto. If there was one thing she learned on Geae it was that dragons were dangerous.

"What are you doing standing in the middle of the road!" A booming voice said.

It made Hitomi jump out of her skin, leaping around to face whomever it was that scared the living daylights out of her. She came face to face with a beast man; he was holding up a lantern and guiding a giant yak. "I asked you a question!" He boomed again.

Looking up, she opened and closed her mouth several times trying to form a sentence, looking at the beast man sitting in the saddle of the creature she had to squint. "Rhum?" She asked cautiously squinting at him, why did it have to be so hard to see in the dark.

The beast's ears perked slightly, eyes widening slightly as he looked down at her from atop the creature. A small smile formed on his face, half chuckle pushing off of the saddle he leapt down rather quickly. "Milady." He said with a slight bow.

She smiled and thanked fate for this moment more than any other. Hitomi sat in the leather saddle explaining to the two beast men that had found her and practically saved her from a dragon that she was traveling to see Van and how she had come about being in the forest so late at night. Rhum commented that he wouldn't have recognized her if not for her strange cloths; his comment made Hitomi pull a face. They were a ways from the capital, no doubt it would take them all night to reach the capital. Rhum had given Hitomi a blanket of sorts and told her to catch as much sleep as she could.

Dreaming, it was something Hitomi never liked in the first place. This one was no different, she'd fallen to sleep thinking about her mother; how sad she would be to find her gone again; her father, no doubt would be furious with her disappearance. She was being scolded by them her mother sat on her knees sobbing into her hands while her father shouted obscenities which all carried into a nonstop drown. She was awoken by a cry from the yak, sitting up and rubbing at her eyes it was sunrise and they were on the cliff face overlooking the city. Fanalia stood just as it had when she first saw it, only a small distinct dark ring stood on the inside of the capital.

"It looks bigger than before." She remarked to herself.

Rhum nodded in response. "Yes more returned than expected and the capital has had to expand."

Arriving in the market, Hitomi was helped down from by Rhum. Too busy looking at everything around her Hitomi missed when Rhum told her to follow him and disappeared through the crowded market streets. There were so many stands she found it amazing; people were selling grains, beans, fruits, trinkets, jewelry everything and anything she could think of. Her mouth hung slightly open while she looked at a few stands and walked down the streets. Smiling a little when she saw the old Piscus fruit sitting in a large wooden barrel for sale she couldn't help but hear Van talking to her once more. _"Hitomi I want. . ."_

"UGH! You stupid stupid man! I said that there were to be three of them not one!" A shrill voice cut through Hitomi's thoughts, she recognized that voice. "When I placed the order _yesterday_ you said it would be no problem to get the meats in! Now I'm going to have to run all over to find the necessary supplies!"

Hitomi peeked around a door way and into what she assumed was a butcher shop. At the counter a stout man stood holding his hands up in defense; on the opposite side, pink hair, striped tail, big mouth. "Merle?"

The cat girl turned her murderous face towards the doorway, her entire composure going from utter anger to slacked shock. Blue eyes blinked once, then twice. "Hitomi?"

____________

Hello Kittens,

This is another exciting installment of Promise yes?

If you read, review or rate this. It's not only reminding me to write the chapters, it's making me do it a tad bit faster.

Three will be along soon.

Also, many thanks to everyone who has reviewed and the countless people who've added this to their alerts, I hope not to fail you all.


	3. Chapter 3

Promise: Chapter Three

She's going to kill me. Was all that Hitomi could think as her old friend squeezed her even tighter then she could think possible. She had to admit that seeing Merle in the market was pure luck, but she had to rethink that situation as the cat girl continued to crush her lungs.

"Hitomi!" The teenage cat girl had squealed throwing her arms open as she leapt head first towards her and now continued to chant the girls name while standing in the doorway of the market shop. Releasing her crushing grip on the now purple girl Hitomi filled her lungs with a whoosh of air and tried her best not to double over coughing.

When her eyes came back into focus at last she saw Merle standing with her hands on her hips and a scowl plastered on her now much more mature face. "Sure took you long enough!" The girl snapped rising up one finger at her. "Do you realize how long ago you should have showed up?"

The Earth girl could not help the wave of guilt that washed over her at that moment; hanging her head she softly muttered an apology, one that made Merle stop mid rant. "Oh it doesn't matter!" She exclaimed throwing her arms up in classic dramatic Merle fashion.

Once they were sitting somewhere in the city, Hitomi was not too sure where but it looked something like a café of sorts. Sipping a cup of liquid that tasted strangely like tea and the two stared at one another across the small table while the rest of the world passed them by. Hitomi was sure Merle was examining just how much she'd changed since they'd seen one another last; she certainly was doing it to Merle. The cat girl had grown into a woman now; she looked remarkably like the twin cat girls from way back then, lithe body, angular face, the only thing that had not changed about her was her hair.

"You're an idiot." Merle managed to exclaim; Hitomi immediately took it back what hadn't changed was her personality. "I mean I'm glad to see you here again Hitomi but it's been so long."

Hitomi felt that small note of dread washing up in her stomach. "I know. Van's married isn't he?" She was not prepared for the roaring laughter from Merle, the cat girl's wails caught her by such surprise she spilled a small amount of her drink.

Merle wiped a small tear from her eye. "Lord Van, married? You are much too funny Hitomi. Though I'm sure those old geezers on the council would love that."

"Van has a council?"

Merle waved her hand around in the air. "Yeah, after the city was rebuilt a bunch of dignitaries came and offered assistance with the government of the place; they're from all over Gaea. Mostly Astoria though, the Bashramian one is the least insane." Merle stopped talking all of a sudden, she seemed to be thinking about something important and her ear twitched for a moment before she continued. "What are you doing here Hitomi?"

Hitomi turned a bright shade of pink for a moment then stared down into her cup of 'tea' intently. She wasn't really sure what had brought her to Geae again, was it her wish to see Van again, did he need her, was there something she had to do again? There were just too many questions swirling around in her head to give a real answer so she started with the truth. "I had a life going for me on Earth." She paused not wanting to look up at Merle in the slightest. "I was going to school I had promising grades, everything was perfect for me. But. . . something was missing." She then looked up at Merles blue eyes which were staring at her in a calculating manor. "I don't know what it was and it sounds incredibly stupid but after a dream I had things just started feeling so empty. There was no point for me to go to school, have a career, a family when I wasn't." Hitomi stopped short, her breath hitching at the word that had nearly formed.

"When you weren't?" Merle poked at her for a moment wanting her to continue.

"Home." She whispered her hand clenching around the cup in front of her. She was aware of Merle leaning back in her chair but her eyes began to cloud with tears already. "I wasn't home there and it wasn't something I wanted to happen."

Merle had a small smile on her face; it was smug and jabbed at an already open wound on Hitomi. "It's about time." She sneered. "Well you're home now. Finish your Gulag and we'll get you caught up on things here in Fanalia while we dress you for court."

Hitomi almost choked. "Court?"

There was a slight glint of deviousness in Merles eye now. "Of course, the royal court. After all, you can't reunite with Lord Van dressed like that."

All Hitomi could do was blink stupidly at her. There were indeed obvious changes in the city since she had been there all that time before. New homes had been built the city had expanded. Markets were full of bustling people, Merle had grown up and even with the devious smile on the cat girls face Hitomi was glad that some things had not changed a bit.

Hello Kittens,

Just a quick recap:

Read and Review

I don't have a Beta

This is a continuation from 'Wish'

I should be working on my dissertations and exhausting English papers. But guess what? Inspiration has struck me once more and here I am; it is going to go in a different direction than I had anticipated and hopefully that will kick my rear into writing more often. Cross your fingers kiddies.

-V


	4. Chapter 4

Promise: Chapter Four

Hitomi was beginning to change her mind about Merle having grown up. The cat girl had managed to smuggle her into the castle without a single person seeing; to Hitomi it was like being in a spy movie. She had nearly run into the overzealous cat girl who was rushing one moment then coming to a halt the next. Their covert operation barely gave her any time to look around, the castle had been burnt to the ground last she remembered. The halls felt familiar but beyond that there was no telling what improvements had been made.

Sighing heavily she was now sitting with three maids chattering and Merle tugging at her hair impatiently after her assisted bath. "Merle I'm old enough to bathe myself!" She had said shielding her naked chest once two women came into the lavish bathing suite. None of that seemed to bother the other women when they'd guided her into the steamy waters and proceeded to scrub and wash her hair for her. It was the strangest thing she'd ever done and struggled the entire time until Merle put a stop to it thankfully. Her dream come true was turning into a mini nightmare.

Hitomi wasn't too sure how she'd done it but Merle had produced her a day from hell. The bath wasn't even the worst part, the man who was to 'fit her dress' had come in with a tape measure around his shoulders and frequently commented that he would have to do "something to fill out her non-existent hips" and to work with what he had while motioning to her chest. Humiliated didn't even begin to describe it.

"I can't believe you let that man grope me like that Merle." Hitomi half mumbled wincing when the cat girl pulled her hair a little tighter.

"Ghatty is the best when it comes to gowns. It was either this or I had to leave myself and get you a dress. Then you would have been alone and gods only know what you would have done then." Hitomi couldn't stop herself from giggling at that. "I'm being serious! This is going to be a surprise." They lapsed into silence again while the maids scurried around preparing the quarters she'd be staying in while at the castle. "I'm so glad you grew your hair out."

"I rather liked it short."

"You looked like a boy." Merle flat lined. "Lord Van had longer hair." That caused the both of them to giggle Hitomis face turning red with embarrassment. "I wish you had come back sooner though." Merle lapsed into a story about how ever since Fanalia had gotten back on its feet after the war neighboring countries had begun to send their daughters, sisters, cousins, neighbors aunt's niece to see King Van Fanel in the prospects that he would ask one of them to marry him. Van had shown no interest but was polite to each woman who had been sent, a very rare few of them didn't want to be married off and understood others threatened him with treaty embargos and war. "It wasn't until Melarna came here that the women practically stopped."

"Why did Melarna come? Isn't she married to Dryden?"

"I sent for her to come. She is still married to him yes but they've been estranged ever since the end of the war. Melarna came to put those phonies in their places." Merle sighed placing a pin in Hitomis hair near the top holding it in place while she began steam curling her brown locks. "The castle was still being built so she had a hand in some of the design of it. But the women still kept coming even with Melarna warning them off."

A maid came and started asking Merle questions about what they were to prepare for dinner that evening. It gave her a moment to think, so Van had been perused by women over the years. A knot formed in her stomach, of course he was being perused he was Van Fanel of Fanalia, the great hero of the war. "Will I be good enough though?"

Merle came back laughing and began mindlessly chattering with her. Hitomi told her about her life on Earth, the schools she's attended but she'd left out the therapists and people thinking that she was a nut case. All of that seemed so far away now.

The hours of primping and preening had finally ended. Hitomi fidgeted standing in the grand study waiting for her announcement to the King of Fanalia. She looked around at the shelves lined with books, the maps on the wall that were burnt on the edges one showing the extent of the Empire of Zibach the next showed a much smaller providence named New Zibach. Numerous other countries seemed to have popped up out of the defeated empire, Hitomi wasn't even going to try and pronounce some of them.

Her attention drew out the window now to the city below. It was sunset and the people of the city were shuffling around and ending their days. Oil lamps were being lit in windows and Hitomi began to smile to herself. Van had done it, the city was back, the castle was back and Fanalia had a King once again.

Shifting from one foot to the other in the three inch heels Merle and Ghatty had stuck her into it made her look down at herself. Ghatty had come back with a beautiful dress, the style and cut was closer to the one she had worn in Austoria but the color on this was much more flattering. The soft green and cream color silk with gold trim; glancing up at the people on the streets she thought back to what Van had worn when she had first met him. Immediately she felt very over dressed and she began to hyperventilate. Fanning herself with her hand she took a few deep breaths. Her face was powdered, hair pushed to the top of her head and falling down in ringlets, she had a beautiful gown and shoes that were killing her feet.

The earthling kicked them off immediately, feeling much safer now that she was touching the soft plush carpet instead of feeling her feet beginning to cramp. The butterflies in her stomach didn't stop when she looked out at the city again, remembering the last time she had seen Van. The way he'd smiled at her; how she regretted leaving him the second her feet touched back on the Earth. She wanted to see him so badly but what if he didn't want her? How would he react to seeing her again? Then it dawned on her. Oh gods! What would she say?

"Merle I said no! Send her away." The deeper masculine voice echoed closer down the hall, it was strong and willful. It also made the butterflies in her stomach go crazy.

"But Lord Van!" Merles pleading voice echoed outside the door. "How can you say that? She came. From. So. Far. Away!" The emphasis that happened between the words forced Hitomi to hold back a giggle.

"I don't care how far away she came from." Van's voice was final and sounded very desperate. "Get rid of her or I'll do it myself. I cannot do this again!"

A cry of frustration escaped Merle from the other side of the door. "Fine! See if I care that you start another war!"

With that the door was flung open. Hitomi turned her back on the door immediately, she didn't realize how anxious she was until she'd noticed her staring at the handle willing it to turn with her mind. Her stomach in knots while she tried to think of what to say to him. _'Surprise? No that's too cheesy. It's good to see you again. Too casual! What if he doesn't want me here?'_

"Milady." His voice was right behind her, gods she could almost smell him. "I do regret to tell you this as you have no doubt come a long way." He paused sounding slightly confused. "But regardless of what the counsel or your family has lead you to believe I am in no sorts to court at this time."

"I imagine it has been painful, Milord." The words came choppily as she desperately tried to grasp at how Merle had told her to address Van. Her back still turned away from the man she so desperately wanted to throw her arms around. Gods he smelled just like she remembered. "Being separated from the Seer from the Mystic Moon."

There was a long pause. "You have heard the stories." The pain laced in Van's voice made her heart want to explode and the silence seemed to stretch forever. "Then you know why I must refuse."

Hitomi's shoulders began to shake, a couple of tears slid down her cheeks. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? Was he waiting, for her? "It is true Milord, I have come from quite a distance. But you must understand that I do indeed love you."

She heard his weight shift and could see his posture in the reflection in the glass just barely. He was getting cocky and she couldn't help but smile. "Love me?" There was a scoff in Van's voice now. "Milady you've never met me. To love me you have to know me and pardon my rudeness you do not know the first thing about me." Those words made him sound so much like he had years ago.

"Don't be silly Van, I know you better than anyone."

Hello Kittens,

Due to the over whelming displeasure of the final chapter of this story I've cut it short. The NEW final will follow in a week or so's time will be expanded and more detailed.

As always please take the time and REVIEW this and point out my spelling and grammar errors.

-BV


	5. Chapter 5

Promise: Chapter Five

She heard his weight shift and could see his posture in the reflection in the glass just barely. He was getting cocky and she couldn't help but smile. "Love me?" There was a scoff in Van's voice now. "Milady you've never met me. To love me you have to know me and pardon my rudeness you do not know the first thing about me." Those words made him sound so much like he had years ago.

"Don't be silly Van, I know you better than anyone." Hitomi instinctively bit her lip turning around slowly.

The calculating look in those garnet eye slowly began to fade as they stared into the emerald pools opposite. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears about to over flow with the look on Van's face. He was confused, hopeful and in sheer disbelief. "Hitomi?" His voice was only a whisper and it was all that was needed for the tears to brake the damn.

"Van." She nearly moaned. Reaching her hands out towards him, they landed on his forearms first touching him as if at any moment he could shatter like glass. His own grip with soft and hesitant.

"Is— is this real?" His brow was furrowed but his eyes shown with anxiety and longing. Then as if he couldn't stand it any longer he pulled her into a tight embrace. Pressing his face into her hair and inhaling her scent. "Tell me you're real." He kissed the side of her head pressing his face into her hair. "Please gods let this be real."

The broken sob that escaped Hitomi was apparently enough to reassure Van and he held her tighter than before whispering her name over and over again. "I never wanted." The words died in his throat while she cried into his shoulder.

He was holding onto her tightly not enough to hurt but enough to convey that he'd never wanted her to leave and he had no intentions on letting her go now. Her sobs had stopped and the tears came less, she wasn't sure how long they had stood there holding onto one another. Van smelled exactly like she remembered him like the fields and freedom; being pressed into his chest didn't hurt anything either.

Very slowly they pulled away from one another, the loss of heat causing Hitomi to shiver. Vans hand cupped her face and caressed her cheek, his eyes filled with love and admiration now. Wiping away a stray tear from her cheek and he smiled down at her. A genuine smile that had her gripping the edges of his shirt and pulling him down into a searing kiss. Her eyes were closed tightly but she felt Van chuckle slightly and gently begin returning the lip lock. Hitomi was in heaven. Sighing she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck while he lifted her from the floor, not breaking the kiss for a moment but deepening it instead.

Hitomi felt like she had been drowning and kissing him now was her cue to come back up for air. She giggled against his mouth when his hands wandered lower than her hip, propriety be damned. Breaking away from the heated kiss Van took a half step backwards, taking hold of her hands he slowly looked at her from head to toe and back again. She looked beautiful, she wasn't the small meek girl that had first come to Gaea now she was a woman. "Hitomi." He whispered, his hands slipping from her wrists to her waist once more. He pressed their foreheads together, gazing into those emerald green pools he could get lost in. "Are you here?"

"To stay?" She finished for him, a small smile of her own forming. "Of course Van."

"Hitomi." He breathed holding to her hand, his mouth grazed her knuckles. "Marry me, Hitomi. Will you stay by my side forever, as the queen that Fanalia deserves?"

She felt time itself stop. That was what this moment was, time had utterly stopped and they were the only two people in the entire world. Tears began to form in her eyes and when she looked back at Van he seemed slightly panicked. "Yes!" She squealed out throwing her arms around him in a tight hug once more, one that lifted her clear off the floor. "Yes Van! Yes I'll marry you!"

Laughing he wrapped his arms around her waist holding her tightly as if at any moment she would disappear into thin air. But she wouldn't because they were together again. Laughing the King of Fanalia began to swing her around in a circle. "Hitomi, my Hitomi." Van kissed her again and Hitomi sighed. This was real. No more illusion. No more longing.

Their love was real and this love was a promise.

_In the not too distant future:_

Van stared at her wide eyed. It had been nearly a year since they had wed and Hitomi hadn't adapted to the lifestyle all that well. Things hadn't gone horribly for the then to be queen but they were testing times. The lifestyle of being a noble wasn't anything that Hitomi had been prepared for, least that what Merle had told him during the preparations for the ceremonies. It wasn't long into their marriage that everyone in the castle had found out that their new Queen could very well do things on her own and enjoyed doing so.

That was all a year ago. Now here she was standing with him in his private study giving him the best news of his lifetime. "Are you sure?" He questioned standing and nearly knocking his chair over in the process.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Of course I am." Van encircled her in one of the tightest hugs she'd ever been in. Lifting her out of the flat slippers she'd grown used to wearing in the castle he hoisted her into the air a mad grin on his face spinning her in a circle. His laughter echoed in the study around them and she couldn't help but join him. "My Hitomi!" He shouted, the laughter echoing in his voice the sheer joy of her news.

Moments later when he had asked if Merle knew he was throwing open the window to his study and shouting out the windows. "I'm going to be a father!" At the top of his lungs.

Hitomi laughed at him while he waved down at the few soldiers that littered the court yard who waved back at him shouting congratulations. Rushing back to his wife Van kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her soft pink lips in rapid pecks.

Now this, was the start of their future.

* * *

Hello Kittens,

Here is the final installment of this story. I skipped a head to give a hint to what happened. I do not know if I will be doing anything else with this story but we will see. I do hope that everyone liked the new ending to this as I am quite pleased with it myself. I will be moving to London, England next week so if there is a sequel it might be a slow comer just as this one was.

Thank you guys for keeping up with it and reviewing. I do appreciate the feedback and the words of encouragement. As always, REVIEW!

See you on the flip side.

-BlackVelvet-smile


End file.
